Its Not Over
by XPrettyLittleWriterX
Summary: Spencer and Aria were meant for each other. To Spencer, Aria was the one, and To Aria, Spencer was the one. Somehow these girls could always work it out. FLUFFY SPARIA. ONE-SHOT


**um so heres a Sparia one shot**

**Based on "Its Not Over" by: Chris Daughtry**

**I do not own the song or PLL**

_I was blown away_

_What could I say?_

_It all seemed to make sense_

_You've taken away_

_Everthing_

_And I can't deal with that_

"I made the biggest mistake of my life" I mumbled to myself. I lost Aria Montgomery. We knew we always had feelings for each other, and we decided to give US a chance. We were happily together for almost a month, and Aria wanted to finally tell people. But I wasn't ready. I freaked and now Im not sure if Aria will ever talk to me again. I wanted her back so badly. She was everything to me. But is to late? I need her. I need my Aria.

I pulled out my phone to call her, again. She didn't answer. She hasn't the past 6 times I called. I sent her another text, making that 13 texts now. I was probably beginning to seem like a crazy person, calling and texting nonstop. I was ever thinking about going to her house and making her talk to me.

_I try to see the good in life_

_But good things in life are_

_hard to find_

_We'll blow it away_

_blow it away_

_Can we make this_

_Something good?_

Life was honestly becoming depressing with out her. She was so much of my life and she got ripped out of my life just like that? It wasn't fair. But I guess thats how life is sometimes. What was even the point of living without her? Life wasn't worth it if Aria wasn't in it. I sat on my bed with tears streaming down my face when I noticed the mirror I accidentally drooped and cracked last week sitting on my desk. I looked at the sharp blade of the mirror glass. I could cut myself? That may help me get rid of my pain. That could help me, right? The smooth edge across my skin. That could feel good. Right? I got up from my spot that I haven't moved from in the last hour and walked to my desk. I picked up a piece of the mirror and felt the edge with my finger carefully. I was just about to bring it down to my skin and make contact when my phone buzzed telling I got a text. It was probably just another text from Emily or Hanna asking if I was ok. They had no idea what was going on. I groaned as I put the mirror piece down and went to check my phone. I opened the text to see it was from _Aria!_ She sent me three simple words. Three simple words that was all I needed to hear from her before I ran to my car and drove to her place, those words were, _I need you_

_Well, I'll try to_

_Do it right this_

_Time around_

I couldn't stand not having Spencer with me. It really hurt not to have her around. She hurt me. I was hurt and Spencer caused it. But I didn't even care anymore, because I_ needed_ my Spencer to hold me. To tell me was everything was ok. To tell me that I love you. I couldn't not answer her calls or texts anymore. It hurt not to talk to her. Usually when I was hurt, Spencer would come and comfort me. But this time Spencer was the one hurting me. And I didn't know what to do. But I finally made up my mind. I wanted Spencer to be here with me. Sure, we'd probably have some serious stuff to talk about. But for now, I just need her to kiss me. I need her to _love_ me.

_Lets start over_

I'll try to do it right this time

around

Its not over

Cause a part of me is dead

and in the ground

This love is killing me

But you're the only one

Its not over

I knock on the door, of her house. Her parents are away. And her brother is at a friends. This is _our_ time. Alone, and it may be filled with arguments and hurt, and tears. But its _us._ Aria and Spencer. And somehow the two of us and can work through anything. She opens the door. Revealing her perfect face. She has dark circles under her eyes, and her eyes themselves are red and puffy. She looks really pale. And it kills me to know that this is my fault. But she's still perfect, no mater how red and puffy her big brown eyes are, or how pale she is, she's _perfect_. But it still hurts to much to know that I've done this to her. "Oh, baby" I say as I place a hand to her cheek. "I-I need y-you" She stutters out. "I need you to" I whisper, stepping inside. Thats when she breaks down. Thats when she breaks out crying like she probably has all day. Thats when she runs into my arms burying her head in my neck. Thats when I know, I can never let her go again.

_Taken all I could take_

_And I cannot wait_

_We're wasting too much time_

_Being strong, holding on_

_Can't let it bring us down_

_My life with you means_

_everything so I won't give up_

_that easily I'll blow it way_

_it away_

"Baby we should talk" I say into her ear. She nods slightly and removes her arms from around my neck. I instantly miss those small arms wrapped around my neck and I miss mine on her small waist. She then begins to walk up stairs with me following close behind. We enter her room and she sits on the bed. Waiting for me to make the next move. I copy her, sitting on the bed, making sure to sit not to close but not to far. "I miss you" I tell her. "I miss you too." she says slowly. "Im so sorry" I say now moving closer to her. She looks up into my eyes. "Are you?" She asks. "Of course! I made a horrible mistake! I was afraid of what my parents would think, what my sister would think, what everyone at school would think. But I know now, nun of that matters because all I care about is_ you_. And I'd risk everything for you. I want to be with you" I tell her. I can see the tears forming in her eyes again and she moves closer to me as well

_Can we make this something_

_good_

_Cause its all misunderstood_

_Well, I'll try to do it right this_

_time around_

_Lets start over, I'll try to_

_do it right this time around_

_Its not over, Cause a_

_part of me is dead and in_

_the ground_

_This love is killing me_

_but you're the only one_

_Its not over_

"I-I love y-you" She says so quietly Im not even sure if I herd right. "I love you too" I smile. "Don't ever let me go, Spence" She says. "Never again!" I promise, while pulling her on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck. She's staring into my eyes as intensely as she possibly could be. The tension is now killing me and I lean down kissing her. Softly, slowly and perfectly. I got my Aria back. Im never going to hurt her ever again. She wants to tell people, We'll tell people. She's the one. She's the only one for me and I know it. I'll always know it. Theres no one else in this world that makes me smile like she does. Theres no one else thats so cute like her. Theres no one that has her sweet laugh that can cheer me up in seconds. Theres no one that rock her spunky, look, quite like she can. Theres no one else that bites there lip in the most adorable way when there nervous like she does. Theres no one else like _her._ I love Aria Montgomery. And I always will. I will never hurt her again. She pulls away from out kiss slowly. "Just hold me?" She asks in a small, broken voice. At the sound of those words, I hold her even tighter and she leans down on my chest, burying her head in my neck once again. She closes her eyes. "Stay here tonight?" She asks. "Of course" I tell her. "Good" She says before the next thing I know, She's asleep in my arms. She's safe and sound with me.

_Lets start over_

_Its not over_

_This love is killing me_

_But you're the only one_

_Its not over_


End file.
